


LU Discord Drabbles

by EggBatRobin20



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord rambles, Fluff and Angst, GUYS, no beta we die like men, plot bunnies be here maties, this is all y'all's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggBatRobin20/pseuds/EggBatRobin20
Summary: this is what happens when y'all give me ideas.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Brothers Remember

Time had thought there was nothing as painful as his loved ones forgetting that he ever existed. Zelda, Impa, Saria, Malon; all those memories, all his struggles and victories, wiped away with a song. He was lucky, with Malon. She loved him the same in any timeline, had accepted the truth of his hylia-damned “adventure”. He had been lucky. He did not dare to think, to imagine, that that luck would hold a second time. 

He had thought too much time had passed, had thought he had changed too much to be recognized. Had buried the hurt of being forgotten again.

He should’ve known better. 

Warriors was smart, no brilliant, not to mention fiercely loyal. He had been suspiciously eyeing him from the start of this .. journey. Time had brushed off the questioning looks, the stares. He’d even forgotten himself, and showed off his less harmful masks to the boys, in a fit of indulgence. 

Warriors had been fixated on the rabbit mask. Like he recognized it.

Malon had always said he didn’t handle potentially painful emotions well, and well- He’d scared Warriors, getting a laugh out of the others and a small wistful moment of pranking his brother again. Diverting his attention from the yellow mask, how had he forgotten that?

It was fine, though for a moment, he allowed himself to imagine Warriors might know. Just a moment.

. . .

Time really needed to stop underestimating Warrior’s stubbornness; he was like a wolfos with a bone once he set his sights on a goal. His current goal, seemed to be making references to his “little brother” and the things they used to do, until Time exploded.

The latest thing was. Was the scarf. To be fair, Time was pretty sure it had been instinct for Warriors to wrap it around Wind, fresh from a nightmare, and not an attempt to goad him into admitting anything. 

The first time that was. Later though? That was definitely on purpose.

“LET ME GO YOU INSANE PEACOCK!!” Legend was not taking to the “scarfing” well at all. 

They had been fighting some of Wild’s wizzrobes, hopped up on whatever dark magic that had been boosting monsters across the hyrules. It was fine, until one of them managed to pop behind Legend and hit him with balls of lightning. Predictably, Hyrule had been fussing over him, and when he insisted that he was fine, Warriors saw an opportunity. Leading to an indignant Legend bundled in his scarf, and further trapped in one of Warrior’s bear hugs.

“You’re not getting out of this buddy, so just pipe down, and quit squirming.” Despite said squirming, Warriors really did seem to be having no problems restraining Legend. He’s had practice-

“You see, I’ve had practice scarfing grumpy babies-”  
“YOU FUCKING INGRATE I’M NOT A BABY!!!”  
“-who refused to rest when they were injured.”

The laughter of the others seemed to fade, as Time felt Warriors intense stare lock onto him. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to react to that statement, to meet Warrior’s eyes and simply raise a questioning eyebrow. He got a narrowed gaze in return, but it was interrupted by Legend managing to launch his cocooned self into Warrior’s chin, starting a small scuffle. 

Time released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. For now, he’d gotten away with it. . . for now.

. . .  
The scream of a distraught child was one of the most terrible sounds.

“WARRIORS!” Time froze- for a moment, he thought- he thought he was the one screaming.

Reality blurred- The monsters- They had been doing fine- a moblin sneaking up behind- Wind’s terrified scream- Warriors landing with a sickening crack-

Just like then. That terrible fight with the dodongo, They had been focused on its head, no one watching its claws swipe out. Warriors hadn’t even been able to turn, and Time- Time just remembers-

screaming- terror unlike anything- “Big Brother!” 

Time startled beck into focus. There. Moblin. Warriors. 

Warriors.

Time’s world narrowed to a single point of rage, throwing himself between the- broken, unmoving, is he dea- No! He wouldn’t let it happen, he would put that infernal mask on before he lost his brother!

-ime!TIME!” He blinked confused. Something was holding him? Twilight’s shouts rang in his ears.

“Time! You got it, it’s dead! Pops, you with me?!” His protege stared at him worried, and he realized it was Twilight’s hands shaking him by the shoulders. The remains of the moblin were disintegrating into acrid smoke, and-

“Warriors!” Time ripped himsefl away from Twilight, and sprinted to Warrior’s fallen form, dropping his sword. Hyrule was already pouring his magic into the injured hero, and Legend was forcing a potion down his throat. Sliding to his knees, Time placed a shakey hand on Warrior’s shoulder, gently squeezing. A cut bled freely on his skull, but what made a pit appear in Time’s stomach, was the bloody gash in Warrior’s midsection. The tree he hit-Time shook his head and looked at Hyrule.

“How bad is it?” He couldn’t quite keep the shake out of his voice, and by the hand grasping his shoulder- Twilight, pup, thank you- it didn’t go unnoticed. Hyrule looked worried.

“Bad. We need a camp and tent so I can properly treat this. We need to keep pressure on this-” Wild tore off his hood and handed it over. “-until then. Thank you Wild.”

Time felt useless as he clutched Warriors shoulder, watching Hyrule wrap the wound as best he could with the borrowed cape. He felt frozen, knowing they had to move, but being unable to think through the horribly familiar fear of- of-  
Impa had finished off the monster, while all Link could do was stare and cry, helplessly shaking his big brother’s limp form. “Wake up! Wake up!” he pleaded. He remembered crying out as his brother was lifted out of his reach, Impa cradling him and taking off towards base camp . . .

He felt warriors being pulled away from him- no, please, not again- And quickly grabbed him.

“Time, we need to move-” Twilight started, but Time shook his head, carefully scooping Warriors up himself.

“I can carry him.” His voice came out rough, and choked. He wondered if that, more than anything stemmed their protests. Time was only aware of Warrior’s hair brushing against his jawline, the soft, and terrifyingly erratic puffs of breath on his neck. Somehow, he followed the others, vaguely aware of stopping and of bustling activity around him. A quiet moan caught his ear, cutting off with a hitch when his arms instinctively tightened around Warriors.

“Shhh, Big brother. I got you, you’re- you’ll be fine, just hold on a little longer.” 

There he said it. Admitted who they were to each other. It felt . . . freeing. What were you so afraid of? He wanted to find you, he remembered, and you were so scared of pain that you hid from the one person who knew you?

As Hyrule directed him where to lay Warriors in the tent, Time promised himself, when Warriors woke up, they would talk.

. . .

Bleary blue eyes cracked open, and a groan spilled from his lips. Time jumped, leaning over Warriors.

“Hey, how’re you feeling? War- Link, can you hear me?” Warriors winced at the lantern light, and turned his head towards the other.

“Whahapen . .” Warriors managed to mutter, blinking. Time let out a raw chuckle, and squeezed the hand he was clinging to.

“You were hit. A tree caught you, but, it carved you up a bit on the way down.” 

“ohhh. Is that all?” Warriors gave him a small laxy grin, before he noticed their hands. Time gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked down, at the bandages wrapped around Warrior’s torso.

“Time . . . or . . . “ Warriors began softly, catching Time’s eye again. “. . Kid?”

Time took a breath. “Hey big brother. You scared me. Again.” 

silence. And then- 

A hand on the back of his neck drawing him down, into a gentle headbutt, the little gesture of affection his own pup had started.

“Sorry Bunny. Didn’t mean to.” Warriors said, running his hand slowly through Time’s hair. “’M here now though. Missed you.”

Time felt himself choke on his reply “Missed you too.”

“. . . You weren’t supposed to get bigger than me you little gremlin.” Time barked out a laugh, even as he felt the shudders of sobs begin to shake him

“Sorry Twink. Didn’t mean to.” He managed to get out before succumbing to his tears and burying his head in Warriors chest. He could feel the hand he wasn’t still gripping continue to brush through his hair, as Warriors whispered soothing nothings. Before long, he felt empty of tears, lighter than he’d felt in awhile, and sleep began to creep its way over him. As he was beginning to slip, he felt Warriors shift, and grab something, and then a very familiar weight settled around his shoulders, glimpsing the royal blue as his eyes closed for the night.

They were the match of that moment so many years ago, when a much smaller Hero of Time curled into his Brother’s uninjured side, as Lady Impa tucked the blue scarf further around the two heroes. In the now, it was the hero of Twilight who did so, adding his own pelt to cover his much larger predecessor.

*Bonus Shenanigans*

It was taking every ounce of composure Time had not to break. Even with the chaos occurring before him. 

Four had been feeling down, missing someone he wouldn’t say, but they all knew the feeling. Surprisingly, Sky had beat warriors to “scarfing” the smaller hero with his sail cloth, and the image of Four being positively swallowed by the mass of fabric set them all into giggling fits, moreso when a laughing Four allowed Sky to properly bundle him up like an infant. Twilight joined in, adding his fluffy pelt to the bundle, and soon the others were all adding some form of blanket/soft clothing to the mix. Warriors finished off the Four-itto with his scarf, using its size to secure everything around Four.

Time would maintain that what followed was not his fault. Warriors would maintain that is absolutely was you overgrown gremlin-child.

Time had, merely been thinking out-loud, and mused that if Four where to somehow roll down the nearby hill, he wouldn’t feel a thing through his cocoon. That Wild and Wind immediately took it upon themselves to test that theory, was decidedly not Time’s fault.

Regardless, Wind, Wild, Warriors, and Twilight were now racing after the giggling Four-ball that was tumbling at an increasing speed down a hill, while Time, Sky, Legend and Hyrule watched with variations in restrained amusement, fear, and maniacal delight. The area they were in was empty, grassy hills for miles, so the only danger was Legend possibly suffocating from laughing on the ground so hard he’d begun to wheeze.

Time finally broke when the five runners returned with Four decidedly less cozy, and Warriors threw his scarf right into Time’s face, yelling.

“You goddamned GREMLIN!!”

He’d almost forgotten how much fun being the younger brother was.


	2. Boys Being Boys 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seemed to enjoy my rendition of "something that actually happened with me and my brothers, but with the LU boys", so I figure, lets play a game! Its called "Original Idea or Based on True Events?" This series-within-series goes out to Triscuit and Simba. You know who you are.

Technically, Legend had nothing to do with what happened. Technically, Legend was supposed to be in charge, and had done nothing to stop what happened.

Technically, Warriors and Twilight needed to lower their expectations for how much he was willing to corral their respective charges.

He had been reading, a pastime he didn’t often have time to do these days, with all the traveling and uncertainty. But luckily, they had stopped at Ordon village, and were staying in Twilight’s house for a few days; Sky was sick with a cold from sleeping through a rainstorm. Outside. It wasn’t bad, yet, but if he didn’t get rest it would be- and with both Hylia and Twilight taking a stand on the subject, even Time agreed to the extended stay. All the others had decided to go out and explore for the day; Warriors was interested in seeing the Ordonian goats Twi spoke about so often, Hyrule got roped into entertaining the kids with his magic, Time said something about fishing, and Twilight and Hylia had run off hand in hand to “the prettiest spot in the village”. Twilight had mentioned something about a light spirit, so Hylia _probably_ just wanted to meet it, but still. Legend wasn’t going to touch _that_ situation with a ten foot pole, no thank you sir.  
So he was relaxing inside the tree house. A cup of tea, a well worn book slightly smaller than a brick, Plenty of sunlight from the window, and some peace and quiet. All in all, it was shaping up to be a nearly perfect afternoon.

Given his track record, Legend really should have known better.

It started with some shuffling and giggling. Too high to be anyone but their resident sailor. He hadn’t even realized Wind was there. Legend determinedly didn’t look up from his book. He wanted to read dammit! And no amount of weird noises from a hyper active preteen was going to distrac- oh that laugh was Wild. Wild and Wind giggling separately could just be them finding something amusing; the two of them giggling together meant trouble 99% of the time. With a groan, Legend lowered to book slightly to peak at the source of the potential headaches. Wind was on his knees by the top of the staircase, and Legend could just make out Wild moving something. Legend blinked. Why was wild pushing a box-?

He considered his options; putting down his book, actually getting up, and getting involved in/ have to deal with the shenanigans- or Not Doing That.

He continued watching events unfold over his book. Now he could tell, Wild was pushing the box right up to the staircase, tipping it over?!

THUNKTHUNKTHUNK!

Legend could only watch as for some reason, the two terrors shoved the box down the stairs, and giggles turned to a yelp and “oh shIT!” as it tumbled down. _What exactly were they expecting?_ When the box stopped thunking down at the bottom of the steps, there were a few breaths of silence. Then giggling. Not from the top of the stairs, but- from INSIDE the box? Legend took a deep breath to screw up his patience. A wasted effort really, as the lid popped off and a still laughing Four tumbled out.

Four was in the box. Four had been in a box that Wild and Wind shoved down a flight of stairs.

Hylia above, why did he have to be the adult?

“What. The fuck.” At Legend’s terse words, all three troublemakers looked up. It seemed Legend wasn’t the only one who forgot they weren’t alone.

“Uhhh, we- I mean-”

“We were bored?” Wind interrupted Wild’s stammering, while Four continued to lay on the floor, unrepentant.

“So you put Four in a box and shove it down the stairs?” Legend stared at them. “What the monsters aren’t enough for you? You have to try and kill each other?”

“We put the lid on!” Wild jumped in.

“You put. The lid on.”

“To- to make it . . safer?”

Legend stared at Wild, who now seemed to realize that his defense was not nearly as solid as he thought it was.

“Nope! Not dealing with this. Be stupid at your own peril, not my problem.” Legend grabbed his tea and stalked out of the tree house.

_A month later . . ._

Legend wheezed where he laid, still laughing at the Fouritto from earlier. Who knew the smith could bounce like that?

“So what Four, do you just like being thrown around?” He jeered. Four shrugged, unperturbed by his barbs as ever.

“Seemed like fun, is all. Not like anyone got hurt.” Before Warriors could retort, he was cut off by Legend

“Is that what you said when Wild and Wind stuffed you in a box and chucked you down the stairs?”

Everyone froze, Wind and Wild stiffening. _Ahh, they didn’t tell the others about that huh?_

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Warriors was advancing on the duo, Wild scrambling for a response.

“Wai- hey- it was fine_”

“We put the lid on so he wouldn’t fall out!” Wind chimed, completely unhelpfully judging from Warriors face; the knight looked about ready to blow a gasket.

Legend just grinned. Dinner might be late, but they were in for a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 1st round of our new game: Yes this happened. I'm Legend, brothers were idiot on the stairs and baby idiot in the box. I couldn't decide on Wild or Wind, so I went with both. Yes, the statement "I thought the lid would make it safer!" actual came out of Stair Idiot's mouth. Baby idiot was 6. At least Four is grown.


End file.
